


Daría mi vida por ti

by Amerikita12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Almost crossover with Outlander, Ambiguous Relationships, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Brotherly Love, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Hurt Steve Rogers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Men Crying, Protective Bucky Barnes, Slash, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerikita12/pseuds/Amerikita12
Summary: "Escuchó un bajo susurro interrumpiendo el mutismo de la habitación, más allá del pitido de las máquinas y el sonido apagado del exterior. 'Bucky' Él volteó, con un reflejo tan natural como olvidado y antiguo, que se sentía ambiguo, como saber que olvidas algo que no deberías olvidar."(O cómo Bucky salvó a Steve, y se quedó ahí después de eso -Y la larga historia detrás-)Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics (Y otros que no)





	Daría mi vida por ti

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Ligera ideación suicida y violencia no gráifca.

El Activo sabía que debía salvar a Steve Rogers. No entendía cómo o por qué sabía tal cosa, pero no cuestionó su raciocinio, aceptando que si lo sentía con tal profundidad dentro de sí, era indudablemente la respuesta correcta. Puede que quizá fuese sólo sus instintos. 

 

Por esa razón arrastró el cuerpo inconsciente y maltratado del Gran Símbolo Americano, dejando caer su cabeza sin miramientos sobre las rocas húmedas una vez estuvieron fuera del agua y del peligro de ahogamiento. 

 

Aunque por el sonido inexistente de respiración y el cero movimiento natural que el pecho del rubio debería tener, posiblemente ya se había asfixiado, con unos 10 segundos sin señales de autosuficiencia básica que lo comprobaba, porque el mundo odiaba particularmente a Bucky. 

 

Con una mueca, el castaño se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas a centímetros de Steve, preparado para salvar la vida del sujeto más estúpido y suicida del que tenía conocimiento **.** Su entrenamiento y algo de memoria muscular le bastó para posicionar el cuerpo del rubio como era debido, maquinar sus movimientos para iniciar la presión en el pecho, y después de aproximadamente 30 compresiones a un ritmo que le dio un  _ déjà vu _ _ , _ sus dedos se fueron a la nariz del desfallecido capitán, para después conectar sus labios herméticamente y soplar aire, en lo que podría ser la improvisación inconsciente mejor hecha.

 

Sus acciones poco instruidas dejaban una alta posibilidad de otra costilla rota, en especial por la fuerza desmedida e irregular que sus brazos usaban. Pero Dios sabía que era irrelevante comparado con la pérdida inminente de vida.

 

Después de exactamente una repetición, el cuerpo frío del capitán reaccionó con una tos que sonaba dolorosa y un poco agraciado vómito de saliva y agua. El Activo presionó una mano sobre la estrella del uniforme, usando su fuerza biónica para mantener quieto el cuerpo aturdido, mientras que con la otra lo giraba con poca gentileza hacia la izquierda.

 

A pesar del rostro indiferente y mayormente concentrado del castaño, él no era ignorante al sentimiento de desesperación que serpenteaba en su pecho y se deslizaba a su cerebro, que fuertemente empujaba para gobernar su cuerpo en un muy merecido pánico. Por suerte aquella impetuosa sensación de protección era más grande; era incluso, lo más intenso que hubiese sentido o recordado. 

 

El olor de sangre fresca lo golpeó, enardeciendo el pánico y los pensamientos erráticos por un largo momento, hasta que la susodicha necesidad de protección nubló todo lo que podría hacerlo ineficiente, en una poco saludable supresión de emociones. Con un rápido escaneo a la parte trasera del cuerpo aún inconsciente del Capitán, el castaño tardó un segundo en divisar la sangrante herida (Él ignoró cómo su vista se posó innecesariamente en la parte inferior del rubio).

 

El Activo tenía los conocimientos médicos necesarios para reconocer la gravedad de la herida (Por qué los tenía o cómo los había adquirido no era algo que iba cuestionarse en ese momento). Algo había atravesado el uniforme y la piel del dorado símbolo americano por ambos lados, con mínimo una pulgada de largo y unos milímetros de ancho, por la posición el castaño no tenía certeza si había atravesado algo importante o no, pero el sangrado profuso no era una buena señal.

 

Sin pensarlo más de lo necesario, el castaño usó la fuerza sobrehumana cortesía del suero y la mejora biónica para sostener el cuerpo magullado de Steve en sus brazos, en estilo de novia, ya que cargarlo como un costal de papas solo agravaría la situación de sus lesiones.     

 

Hizo unos cálculos mentales sobre la velocidad idónea que debería de seguir para llevar el cuerpo del rubio a salvo, pero a la vez de la manera más rápida y corta posible al hospital que sabía estaba a unos kilómetros de distancia. 

 

Sin nada más que adrenalina en su sangre comenzó la carrera, dándose cuenta muy tarde que tal vez debió considerar el tráfico en sus cálculos. 

 

[...]

 

El Activo esperaba gritos, los civiles gritan cuando están asustados o sorprendidos, y ésta vez no fue la excepción. Él sabía lo intimidante que era, por el promedio de reacción de las personas al verlo, era atemorizante y considerado una amenaza la mayoría del tiempo, suposo que estar cubierto de sangre con uno de los héroes más famosos del mundo yaciendo malherido en sus brazos no ayudaba a figurar menos como una amenaza (Aunque él podría convertirse en una en cualquier momento, en especial si alguien quisiera lastimar a Steve). 

 

Sin dudas no esperó el golpe en la cabeza por parte de un anciano, propinado con un bastón y poca fuerza, su cuerpo se tensó ante el reflejo de esquivar o bloquear, sabiendo que no podría hacer eso sin lastimar al rubio o soltarlo. El hombre mayor de bigote y gafas se alejó refunfuñando cosas poco inteligibles después de amedrentarlo, soltando  _ “Los jóvenes de ahora” _ y _ “Punks maleducados”  _ entre sus palabras.

 

Con pizcas de exasperación y angustia quemando en su boca, se forzó a decir un  _ “Ayuda” _ con la voz menos estoica y más amable que su cerebro adiestrado podia crear. El hospital estaba bastante ocupado por una inesperada ola de personas heridas, víctimas del desplome de los helicarriers, entre otras cosas. 

 

Por ello, pasaron unos segundo antes de que hubiese una camilla para posar al héroe herido; después, varios médicos y enfermeros revoloteaban a su alrededor gritando y ordenandose cosas mutuamente, mientras se alejaban a lo que podría ser un quirófano. Bucky los siguió en silencio, procurando no interferir con su trabajo, pero observando y juzgando a detalle que ninguno de los presentes fuese un peligro potencial. 

 

Hubo una mano en su pecho en cierto momento, deteniendolo mientras la camilla seguía rondando, cada vez más cerca de su destino. La mano era pequeña pero mostraba firmeza, además venía acompañada con todo un cuerpo femenino, adornado con un ceño serio en su rostro pálido. La reacción de atacar se detuvo antes de iniciarse, sintiéndose inherentemente mal dentro de él, pero no fue una prohibición irrevocable si es que el futuro lo ameritaba. 

 

-No puedes entrar, vas a quedarte aquí- Dijo la inocua presencia, mientras usaba su mano libre para señalar asientos vacíos que estaban pegados a la pared. La opción de atacar se volvió más tentadora para la parte más práctica de sus pensamientos.

 

Algo en él que preferiría literalmente matarlos a todos y después a sí mismo, antes de dejar a un grupo de desconocidos y posibles amenazas cerca del indefenso rubio. Así que, sin decir nada, apartó la mano de lo que asumió como enfermera, para caminar a paso seguro hacia donde la camilla se había adentrado.  

 

-Sólo lo estás poniendo en peligro, si te importa esperaras afuera- Era la molesta voz de nuevo, pero esta vez sonaba más como un regaño que una indicación. Algo se prendió en el pecho del castaño, lo suficiente fuerte para hacer girar su cuerpo, en dirección a la enfermera, que sorpresivamente no se inmuto ante la mirada fiera de sus filosos ojos grises. 

 

-Puedes cuidarlo desde aquí; así que vas a sentarte, callarte y esperar- Quizás fue su mente reaccionando ante la imagen familiar de una persona pequeña, blanca, rubia y de ojos azules dándole órdenes, quizá fueron la seguridad de sus palabras, o algo en su inconsciente adiestrado, pero sorpresivamente se encontró a sí mismo sentado en una de las sillas blancas.

 

Se preparó en modo de vigilia y resguardo por tiempo indefinido, haciendo planes en su mente para ignorar la avalancha de pensamientos que arremolinaban en su cabeza.

 

Después de muchos minutos, después del repaso obsesivo de la información, después de la maquinación de al menos una decena de planes, después de todo eso se quedó sólo con la mente en blanco y un par de preguntas incómodas pero urgentes que golpeaban sus pensamientos para ser analizadas. No iba a pensar en los sentimientos que recientemente descubrió podía tener, tampoco en los sentires específicos que Steve volcaba en él, también iba a pasar por alto el nombre de  _ “Bucky” _ , no estando seguro de qué sentir sobre lo que significaba  _ tener  _ un nombre. 

 

_ “¿Quién diablos es Bucky?” _

 

[...]

 

_ “Necesitamos sangre, él perdió demasiada” _ Fue un murmullo, proveniente del otro lado de la pared, apenas audible por la contaminación auditiva de los equipos médicos y el ruido natural de lamentos del hospital.

 

_ “La probabilidad de rechazo es alta, el suero lo hace incompatible con todo tipo de sangre”  _ Otra frase, más clara y entendible que la anterior, debido a la descarga de preocupación que agudizó el oído del Activo.

 

_ “Jamie, no podemos dejar que el Capitán América muera bajo nuestro cuidado” _ Sin dudas la gota que derramó el vaso, el Activo no iba a permitir la muerte de su objetivo bajo ninguna circunstancia, ya que había demostrado ser de alguna manera más importante que la misión inicial. 

 

Irrumpió en el cuarto un segundo después de pensarlo, sin un plan sobre el cual actuar.

 

-Yo tengo el suero en la sangre- Dijo, no sabiendo el proceder siquiera dichas palabras, o la veracidad de ellas. Pero confiaba lo suficiente en su instinto como para dejarlo hacerse cargo. Hubo una seña de sorpresa en todos los rostros, incluido el suyo, después, un largo silencio incómodo.

 

Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, ya que uno de los médicos, la joven castaña y de ojos azules, específicamente, se pusó en marcha, sacudiendo su cabeza y mostrando una mirada determinada, no sin antes haber suspirado con lo que bien podría ser exasperación. 

 

-Mi nombre es Claire, ¿Cómo puedo saber que en verdad tienes suero en ti?- Directo y demandante, casi fue agradable para el castaño.

 

Bucky cerró la miró directo a los ojos y golpeó el suelo con su mano de carne, fracturando la loza y haciendo volar pequeños fragmentos blancos por el aire, en una demostración sobrada de su fuerza al menos tres veces superior a lo humanamente posible. 

 

-Puedo oler en ti la colonia que le pertenece al enfermero pelirrojo, escuchar la televisión encendida de la habitación dos pisos arriba y ver la fecha de caducidad del frasco de medicinas al otro lado de la habitación- Su voz fue sonó casi presumida, alarmando un poco al castaño por la humanización repentina de su voz.

 

-Está bien- Habló la doctora, desviando su mirada al techo mientras respiraba  profundamente -Haremos ésto, me mostrarás tu brazo, y yo te pincharé con una aguja para obtener la sangre- Ella no esperó un asentimiento o aprobación antes arrastarlo a una silla para sentarlo. El Activo cooperó con la acción, aún con su cuerpo tenso y su mente coqueteando con el pánico.

 

Fue entonces cuando lo pensó: ¿Había firmado una sentencia de muerte?

Un recuerdo se presentó frente a él, sobre una situación similar ocurrida en el pasado. Con un alto mando de HYDRA siendo herido, al punto de desangrarse, y la problemática de su sangre poco común. La única otra persona con ese tipo de sangre en específico resultó ser un joven desafortunado de las filas más bajas de HYDRA, tenía menos de 18 años, posiblemente apenas la edad mínima para ser un recluta. Recordó la resistencia inútil de su parte ante los soldados de mayor rango, mientras lo arrastraban hacia la silla que marcaría el lugar de su muerte. 

 

Se sintió extraño en aquel momento, como si hubiera algún entendimiento afín entre ellos dos. Casi deseó poder decir algo, quizá algún tipo de consejo, un  _ “Resistirte lo hará peor” _ o  _ “Si haces lo que quieren no te dolerá tanto” _ , aunque sus ojos fieros, que no se dejaban intimidar por las pistolas en su cabeza, le decían que no era el tipo de personas que se sometería sin antes una buena pelea.

 

Pero su oposición fue infructuosa, una vez sujeto en la silla una aguja pinchó cada brazo, ambas con una manguera en su final las cuales se tintaron de rojo por el paso de su sangre.    

 

El chicó luchó mientras palidecía y la fuerza dejaba su cuerpo, el contador de sangre llegando a 4 litros. 

 

Murió para la salvación de una vida que no lo merecía.

 

En los últimos segundos segundos de su existencia, su mirada cansada se fijó en la figura oscura y recluida de la esquina, el Soldado del Invierno; ojos vacíos, aterrorizados y confundidos, para ambos, fue como mirarse en un espejo. 

 

[...]

 

Después de meditarlo un par de segundos, aceptó el sacrificio de su vida, e incluso se concilió con ese hecho. Se sentía como la decisión correcta, además de que no estaba seguro de que su incipiente conciencia y la voz dentro de sí que gritaba por el bien del rubio le permitiera otra opción.

 

El dolor de una picadura en su brazo lo transportó al mundo real, inyectando miedo en su sangre ante el impacto de realidad de su ya aceptada muerte, había sido entrenado para no temer a nada, y la muerte no era una excepción, pero estaba fallando un poco en eso. Hubo sentimientos aciagos que venían a él, no estaba seguro de su causa, aunque podría apostar que estaban ligados de alguna manera al rubio familiar que estaba protegiendo. 

 

Pensó que su muerte lo separaría de él; ergo, no podría verlo más, o cuidarlo, cosas que sabía ahora eran muy importantes, un decaimiento curvó su cuerpo en un posición de pena y el sentir doloroso de la tristeza se propagó fríamente desde su pecho, opacando cualquier otra sensación con la melancolía. 

 

Sin previo aviso lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos, dificultando la fija observación que había mantenido en el cuerpo convaleciente que reposaba a pocos metros de él, llevó su mano derecha hacia su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que rápidamente se habían deslizado sobre su mejilla. Algo de sorpresa surgió entre la bruma de pesar que se había vuelto, no podía recordar que algo ajeno al dolor físico le provocará dolor al punto de las lágrimas, casi prefería la simpleza de tal aflicción. 

 

-¿Estás bien?- La voz fue cálida y provenía del enfermero pelirrojo denominado como “Jamie”, que Bucky había visto pasear titubeante a su alrededor unos segundos antes, con una mueca intranquila mientras parecía recitar algo dentro de su cabeza. 

 

-Estoy bien- Bucky no tenía que contestar, la pregunta venía de un civil sin ningún tipo de autoridad sobre él, además de que estaba seguro que su respuesta era al menos un 50% mentira, pero lo distraía del hecho de su inminente muerte.

 

-¿No necesitas nada?- Otra pregunta, el Activo vaciló unos segundos, enlistando la gran cantidad de cosas que requería en ese momento para su supervivencia, por orden de necesidad.

 

Su número uno era Steve, lo necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, quería estar cerca de él, tomar su mano y quizá algo más, quería tiempo, tiempo con él, quería vivir para eso, pero indiscutiblemente la vida de Steve era mucho más importante que cualquier cosa que el castaño quisiera, y era un hecho en su mente con el cual ahora estaba activamente de acuerdo.

 

Entonces, necesitaba a Steve. Y en ese momento, satisfacer su necesidad de él.

 

-¿Cuándo voy a morir?- La respuesta en forma de pregunta salió de su boca antes de siquiera meditarla, había pensado fugazmente que quizá el tiempo era suficiente para una despedida, y necesitaba saber la realidad antes de decidir si alentar o no los atisbos de esperanza que hacían latir con más fuerza a su corazón. 

 

-¿Disculpa? Tú no…

 

-¿No es suficiente para poder despedirme?- Hubo silencio después de eso, y aunque los ojos del castaño estaban enfocados en algún punto de la nada, podía escuchar la respiración irregular y angustiosa del pelirrojo, demostrando su inminente llanto. 

 

Levantó su vista la vislumbrar la cara ahora rojiza del enfermero, combinada con sus ojos azules acuosos y sus cejas inclinadas hacia arriba. -¿Crees que vas a morir? ¿Por-por qué?- Habló, con voz quebrada, justo como Bucky anticipó que sonaría, aunque había un sentimiento en el tartamudeo que no entendía del todo, pero lo hacían sentir aún más triste.

 

-Necesitan mi sangre, posiblemente toda ella,  _ para él _ \- Apuntó con su mirada hacia el rubio, fijando toda la atención posible -Para salvarlo. Y yo voy a morir cuando la obtengan, pero él va a estar bien. Así que está bien- Se encogió sus hombros, sin saber qué más hacer, mientras intentaba escuchar la respiración superficial del hombre inconsciente, lo cual era difícil por los sollozos apenas reprimidos del enfermero a un lado de él.  

 

[...]

 

Pasados 10 minutos desde que la aguja perforó su piel, el Activo seguía con vida, para su sorpresa.

 

Y no solo estaba vivo, se encontraba en pleno funcionamiento, exceptuando un ligero mareo que le recordaba a las misiones donde no podía comer durante días o las condiciones eran extremas, incluso para su alta capacidad de adaptación. 

 

Se encontraba consternado, preguntándose vagamente si el suero en su sangre estaba retardando su muerte, él no tenía un punto de comparación más que el borroso recuerdo del cadete, y la situación actual del delicado Capitán.   

 

El enfermero se había retirado hace minutos, sin darle una una respuesta, a pesar de que él sí le ofreció una, un sensación apenas amarga subió por su boca, no estaba seguro de que se debiera puramente a la frustración y ligero resentimiento hacia el pelirrojo.

 

Antes de que pudiera llegar a una resolución sobre el porqué de sus sentires aciagos, la figura femenina antes presentada como Claire bloqueó su campo de visión, que no sería importante sino irrumpiera la supervisión de su objetivo. Sus labios se juntaron en una línea tensa antes de dejar caer su cabeza hacia la derecha, un ángulo inclinado de visibilidad era mejor que nada. Un gruñido salió de garganta cuando un mareo golpeó su mente gracias al brusco movimiento, mantuvo su posición de todos modos.

 

El sonido que repetido de dedos chasqueando llamaron su atención, más como una acción adiestrada que interés, un hombre maduro de rostro altivo forrado de negro y rojo tomó el lugar a su izquierda antes de convertirse en la doctora de mirada segura que en realidad era. La miró en silencio esperando órdenes, estando medianamente consciente de que no tenía que cumplirlas.

 

-Necesitas salir-  _ Sí, bueno, él obviamente no iba a hacer eso  _ -No puedes quedarte aquí- Prosiguió ella, mientras agitaba algo en su mano, de color blanco pero indistinguible para el castaño -Él va a estar bien- Iba a decir algo, pero hubo un pinchazo en su brazo que lo dejó con la boca abierta, por conmoción más que otra cosa, la aguja no estaba más entre su carne, y la pequeña gota roja que quedó fue cubierta por una banda adhesiva color púrpura, lo que identificó como la envoltura de tonalidad clara terminó en un cesto.  

 

-Levántate- Ordenó la castaña, y él lo hizo, porque razonó el hecho de que no tenía palabras para diferir. La caminata corta a las sillas se vio nublada por una bruma espesa que plagó su mente, su paso no fue menos firme por eso. Casi suspiró cuando su cuerpo cayó en la silla, suave y amplia, se sentía bien, contrastaba deliciosamente con todo lo mal que él era.

 

No vio a la doctora marcharse, no es como si se hubiese esforzado, le bastaba con la confirmación auditiva de su paso alejándose, y el olor que no le pertenecía del todo que se atenuaba. 

 

Y ahora estaba solo, agonizante, cansado y dolido a niveles que no entendía, bastante más allá que de lo físico, pero a su vez amalgamandose tortuosamente con éste. Era demasiado de todo y muy poco de nada para él, y solo quería descansar, pero estaba un poco asustado por eso, o al menos así interpretó el latido sobreexcitado de su corazón y la niebla tibia que subía por su cuello. 

 

Él cerró los ojos, alentado por la pesadez de los mismos y el cansancio de su cuerpo, sabía que las lágrimas que se acumulaban no podrían caer por su mejilla si se esforzaba lo suficiente. Lo cual al parecer no hizo, porque pudo catar un sabor salino cuandos sus labios se abrieron con un jadeo. Mechones de cabello se pegaban a su piel perlada de sudor y lágrimas, una picazón más para un cuerpo que estaba colmado de agitación incomoda.

 

_ “Él va a estar bien”  _ Se dijo, una y otra vez, y otra vez, dejando su cabeza apoyada en el metal de la silla, casi tan frío como su brazo, era doloroso, pero no importaba. Sus uñas se clavaron en la palma de sus manos, presionando más fuerte y más fuerte, el olor a sangre fresca podía estar ahí. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso, su respiración agitada con lentitud, solo se cansaba, pensó vagamente si era lo que buscaba, solo acelerarlo todo. Su mente coqueteaba con el sueño, alerta y calmado,  _ él iba a morir.  _

 

_ “Él va a estar bien, él va a estar bien, él va a estar bien” _ En medio del caos, se toma un momento para verdaderamente escuchar lo que está pensando.

 

Entonces… Hace las paces y deja que su mente se ahogue en negro.

 

Él es lo último que puede ver. 

 

[...]

 

Cuando sus ojos se llenaron de blanco, su cuerpo volvió a la vida. 

 

Sus párpados estaban apretados con firmeza antes que pudiera abrirlos del todo, demasiado brillo para ojos resignados a la oscuridad, físicamente doloroso y mentalmente agotador. No tenía idea de lo que estaría esperándolo una vez vislumbrara todo a su alrededor, nunca pensó en la muerte más allá que un mal resultado. 

 

Recordó el concepto de infierno, con escasa claridad pues no tenía más fuentes que comentarios aleatorios de personas poco específicas, sabía que los malos iban a ahí al morir, se preguntó si las armas van al infierno también, él no recordaba lo suficiente sobre el purgatorio como para cavilar sobre ello. Sabía también el concepto de cielo, pero nunca pensaría llegar ahí,  _ “Solo gente buena” _ Razonó, recalcandose a sí mismo su falta de humanidad y bondad.

 

A pesar de su oposición jurada a enfrentar la realidad, sus ojos se abrieron completamente en menos de un momento, cuando un súbito roce hizo contacto con su hombro derecho, no lo suficiente para ser doloroso, apenas lo suficiente para sentirlo, en realidad, pero nada de la suavidad del toque lo persuadió de estrellar el cuerpo hostil en la pared más cercana que encontró. 

 

Fue con el sonido adolorido y familiar de un jadeo penoso, que se permitió prestar atención a lo que sin miramientos reconoció como enemigo, para descubrir que era la figura inofensiva del enfermero de cabello rojo, ahora sin lágrimas en los ojos pero con un tono rosáceo en sus mejillas. La mano alrededor de su cuello disminuyó en fuerza lo necesario para dejar que sus pies tocaran el suelo y el aire corriera por sus pulmones.

 

Sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros, y sus pechos estaban en contacto directo, había un vaivén errático que movía ambos cuerpos gracias a la respiración agitada del pelirrojo, el castaño juntó sus caderas con un movimiento brusco en un intento de frenar la oscilación no deseada, funcionó, pero dio en su lugar una inútil resistencia.  

 

El enfermero podría tener varios centímetros de ventaja en estatura, pero no fue rival para sus ojos oscuros y fuerzas sobrehumana. El activo sabía reconocer a una persona intimidada, también cómo acrecentar el miedo primitivo de sus objetivos, pequeñas acciones bastaban para una mente irracional ofuscada por la aprensión.

 

Retiró su mano para colocarla a la derecha del enfermero, justo como su brazo izquierdo, aferrándose firme en sus ropas, levantandolo del suelo en una intimidante demostración de fuerza. Sus dientes se apretaron mientras sostenía una mirada amenazadora, pensando alguna frase en ruso para asustar al hombre amedentrado frente a él.

 

-Él-él está despierto- Habló el pelirrojo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, con un murmullo más que palabras, pero entendible para los oídos superiores.  

 

Los dedos tensos en su agarre aflojaron la tela que mantenía flotando al enfermero, dando un ruido molesto por el repentino choque entre el cuerpo y el suelo, mezclado con el lamento agudo de sorpresa y dolor del pelirrojo. Una vez se repuso con un movimiento leve de cabeza, se irguió lentamente de pie y acomodó sus mechones de cabello fuera de su visión, el soldado se había marchado.

 

Bucky se desplazó con presteza, sin poner mente en sus acciones, siendo controlado por una necesidad incomprendida en su pecho; llegó a la puerta antes de darse cuenta.

 

Se postró inmóvil cual efigie ante el único objeto que se interponía entre él y rubio, su piel picaba con energía ansiosa que no tenía un objetivo claro y su cabeza casi dolía por la tormenta de pensamientos ilegibles que no se alcanzaban a formar.

 

Sin estar seguro de nada, él abrió la puerta.

 

Lo primero que cruzó su visión: Steve. El magullado soldado que seguía tendido en la cama, con más tubos y vendas que la última vez, pero luciendo más color en su piel pálida. Sus azules ojos estaban abiertos como si la luz fuera demasiado alta y tenía una mueca que se manifestaba y extinguía cada par de segundos, sospechosamente sincronizada al ritmo de su respiración.

 

_ “Hermoso” _ Pensó Bucky, sin saber con exactitud el significado, pero sintiendo la veracidad en cada letra.

 

Algo cálido se esparció como raíces por su cuerpo, relajando cada extremidad tensa y facción falsa, lo más parecido a paz que alguna vez hubiese sentido, dejó salir un suspiro de sus labios ante el sosiego que no sabía que necesitaba. 

 

Abrió su boca para decir algo, como monosílabos inconexos, pero la cerró con un choque de dientes y una mirada afilada cuando divisó dos objetos extraños en la mesa que se encontraba a la izquierda de Steve, peligrosamente cerca.

 

Con un par de largos pasos rápidos tenía uno de los objetos el cual identificó como flores en su mano metálica, sus dedos presionando más allá de la resistencia de la planta, con una inspección detallada con su vista figuró una baja peligrosidad, pero aún así lo lanzó por la ventana, no era necesario pero se  _ sentía  _ necesario.

 

Escuchó un bajo susurro interrumpiendo el mutismo de la habitación, más allá del pitido de las máquinas y el sonido apagado del exterior.  _ “Bucky” _ Él volteó, con un reflejo tan natural como olvidado y antiguo, que se sentía ambiguo, como saber que olvidas algo que no deberías olvidar.

 

Y casi pudo palpar el dolor en el tono, incrementando más la pesadumbre en su cuerpo de la cual apenas se estaba deshaciendo. Le concedió una mirada directa, conectando ambos ojos azules, después giró su cuerpo como si nada hubiese pasado, siguiendo la tarea más importante (o quizá la segunda) de mantener seguro al rubio. 

 

El otro objeto en cuestión era un peluche de oso con figura caricaturesca forrado en una vestimenta azul y rojo, su cabeza hizo un sonido gracioso al ser arrancada, una vez verificó que no había cables, cámaras o bombas en su interior, también desapareció de la vista a través de la ventana.    

 

Ahora debía hacer lo que tanto ansiaba y temía: Hablar.

 

Caminó a paso firme y lento hacia el rubio, sin levantar la vista del suelo, y fijando sus ojos en las sábanas blancas una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para tomar asiento, intentando suprimir el incipiente deseo de tocar la mano de éste. Sus dedos metálicos apretaron su muñeca derecha, no confiando demasiado en sí mismo.

 

El silencio se extendió por más tiempo del que castaño estaba dispuesto a contar, no fue bueno para su mente confundida, la cual se llenaba de imágenes y recuerdos turbios a cada segundo, agotador y caótico. 

 

-¿Tú sabes quién eres?- Fue la voz del rubio la cual sonó, tensando al castaño pero cortando el ambiente incómodamente cauteloso. 

 

El Activo tragó saliva pensando en formular una palabra, pero respondió con un asentimiento titubeante de cabeza. Pasó unos segundos con los labios separados y los ojos desorbitados antes de que algo que no fueran jadeos salieran de su boca.

 

-Soy Bucky- Hablo, carente de seguridad, pero sin sonar como una pregunta  _ -Bucky-  _ Repitió, saboreando la sensación de familiaridad, disfrutando de lo simplemente  _ correcto  _ que se sentía. 

 

Escuchó un sollozo, y levantó su cabeza para divisar el infructuoso intento del rubio de silenciarse, con sus ojos ocultos tras su brazo y sus labios presionando su labio inferior. Bucky adoptó un estado de alerta como resultado, dejando entre ver preocupación tras su postura defensiva.

 

-Estoy bien- Dijo Steve, sin reflejarlo en su voz aguda, y sin parecerlo realmente, mostrando sus dientes apretados y lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Al menos su piel se coloreaba con un rojizo saludable gracias a ello.

 

Pero después, en lo que pudieron ser segundos, la mueca dolida pasó a ser una sonrisa (Igual de afligida, pero sonrisa al fin), y ahora Bucky estaba confundido.

 

_ -Estoy bien-  _ Reiteró, ahora con más fiabilidad por la emanante felicidad que se percibía, ésto sosegó a penas la incertidumbre en el castaño -¿Tú estás bien?- La esperanza en sus palabras se sintió como un golpe lento en las entrañas de Bucky, sus ojos melancólicos se ocultaron tras sus mechones castaños cuando giró su cabeza en la dirección contraria.  

 

Él no tenía mucha certidumbre sobre su mortalidad, tentando aún la probabilidad de una muerte por desangramiento, que bien podría ser inminente o inexistente. Estuvo incitado en mentir con un escueto “Sí” o un asentimiento. Pero se encontró a sí mismo demasiado ocupado en mantener el pánico a raya. 

 

Una vez pasó el suficiente tiempo en mutismo para dejar en claro la falta de futura respuesta, Bucky se obligó, aún con la garganta extrañamente dolida, a encontrar las palabras necesarias, que se manifestaron como  _ “¿Puedo tomar tu mano?”.  _

 

Su mano de carne se posó en la suave tela, a centímetros de distancia del rubio para evitar el contacto pero aún así tentadoramente cerca. Pasó algo menos de un momento cuando recibió un jadeante  _ “Claro” _ como contestación. Un segundo después ambas pieles chocaron en un cálido contacto tímido.

 

La vendada mano de Steve se encontraba debajo de la apenas ensangrentada mano de Bucky, oscilando con pequeñas caricias y continuando en esa posición durante tendidos minutos, hasta que simultáneamente comenzaron una pausada coreografía donde ambas se tocaban y movían con inocencia terminando con sus dedos entrelazados y sus palmas se rozandose entre ellas. 

 

Rompiendo el agarre mutuo, la mano del castaño inició un deslizamiento tranquilo por toda la extensión del miembro contrario; en cierto momento sus miradas se conectaron en una sola, y Bucky se encontró disfrutando del calor ameno que se desenrollaba por su cuerpo. La exploración culminó con el pulgar del castaño masajeando la muñeca del rubio en delicados círculos.

 

Entonces, Bucky, trasladando su vista al pecho del rubio, dijo lo que de verdad no quería decir.

 

_ -Creo que voy a morir- _

 

Casi de inmediato, el ritmo cardiaco de Steve se disparó en un demasiados latidos por minuto, Bucky no necesitaba de la máquina conectada el rubio para escuchar su corazón, pero fue de ayuda. El castaño se levantó, determinado a traer ayuda, porque algo en él prácticamente lo obligaba, alguna especie de conocimiento del cual solo su subconsciente tenía información.         

 

-¡Espera!- Gritó el rubio, forzando a Bucky a sentarse de nuevo, se tomó un par de segundos para regular su estado antes de continuar -Di-Dime por qué crees eso- Pidió, musitando, para conceder una voz no afectada por la aflicción. 

 

-Yo di mi sangre- Replicó Bucky, lamiendose los labios, esperando que la respuesta deseada se revelara en su mente, él, en realidad, no había pensado en una explicación para sus razonamientos -Ellos necesitaban sangre con el suero y tú estabas muriendo, ¿Y yo tengo suero? Ellos me drenaron sangre, después ellos te la dieron, para  _ salvarte _ , y ahora  _ estás bien _ . Y yo, yo...  _ ¿Morí? _ Aunque sigo aquí… Pensé que iba a morir, al menos, como el cadete, pero no lo hice, puede que muera,  _ quizá _ , el enfermero nunca me dió una respuesta- Dijo, tan bajo como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo, divagando mientras más se acercaba al final de su oración. 

 

Steve tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero sin una sonrisa como la última vez, viéndose triste y más triste al mirar con detalle. Bucky se sintió mal, con una extraña cólera hacia su propio ser, convencido de que tal reacción era debido a él. 

-¿Pensaste que ibas a morir para salvarme?- Declaró Steve, en lo que era estrictamente una pregunta, pero no se sentía como una. No hubo una respuesta debido a eso. 

 

Steve parpadeó con fuerza, dejando correr lágrimas tibias por su rostro, usando su mano más libre para barrer el líquido de su piel, ejerciendo ligera presión sobre su ojo en un intento infructuoso de calmar su llanto -No vas a morir, Bucky- Dijo, una vez se apaciguó su desconsuelo. Aún así se encontró respirando audiblemente al articular.  

 

El castaño liberó el temor que no sabía que guardaba, sintiendo un peso desaparecer de su cuerpo, y aligerando algo en su interior, la ansiedad comenzó a escurrirse hasta dejarlo en un estado de paz que le provocaba lágrimas. No necesitaba una explicación detrás de tal afirmación, él creyó con fe ciega en cada palabra del rubio, tan profundo que no hubo ningún atisbo de duda,  _ y él iba a vivir. _

 

Momentos después ambos lloraban en un cómodo silencio, filtrando todo sentimiento aciago que los atormentaba, apoyándose en la presencia del contrario, física y emocionalmente. De alguna manera, después de largos momentos, sonrisas se fusionaron con sus ceños pesarosos, y se contemplaron llorar y sonreir mutuamente.

 

Tal escenario fluyó tendido hasta que un deseo latente en Bucky le demandó acción, haciendo que se levantara y con un plan incierto, acortara la distancia entre ambos, culminando con su frente rozando la del contrario. 

 

Sus ojos se habían cerrado segundos antes de que sus pieles se tocaran, por lo que hubo un inesperado choque entre la punta de sus narices, un jadeo escapó de sus labios y se mezcló con la respiración acelerada del rubio, su mano subió por todo el cuerpo de rubio, rozando la bata que lo cubría y apoyandose delicadamente sobre su pecho, sintiendo bajo sus dedos los latidos del corazón acelerado.

 

Fue lo que la mente del castaño calificó como  _ “Perfecto”.  _

 

-Bucky- Se escuchó, el mencionado se alejó del rubio para abrir los ojos y fijar toda la atención posible, con una sonrisa poco perceptible en su rostro -Entiendo que hayas revisado las flores y el peluche en busca de peligro, pero si no tenían nada malo, ¿Por qué los arrojaste por la ventana?- Preguntó el rubio, sin resentimiento en lo absoluto, reflejando en realidad, una vibra curiosa y positiva.

 

Bucky estuvo callado un par de segundos, haciéndose mentalmente la misma pregunta, la cual rondó de manera superficial por su cabeza sin solución evidente. -¿Creo?...  _ Recuerdo _ \- Dijo, dejando a su ser actuar de manera automática -Recuerdo que te enfermaba- Sus cejas se juntaron en confusión, pero prosiguió con el mismo tono plano -Cuando eras más pequeño, las flores te hacían estornudar y los peluches te provocaban ataques de tos- Pasó un minuto antes de que encontrara las palabras para continuar -No quiero que te enfermes- Y a diferencia de todo lo anterior, el tono de su voz dejó de ser dubitativo para mostrarse plenamente seguro. 

 

Una risa se hizo escuchar, poco audible pero presente, dulce y melodiosa sin llegar a ser burlesca. Calentó algo dentro de Bucky, quien sintió algo derretirse en su pecho mientras compartía una risa afín. Todo era correcto. 

 

Fue Steve quien junto sus manos una vez más, con firmeza y cariño, superando, si es que era posible, la ocasión anterior. 

 

_ -Hasta el final de la línea, Jerk- _ Murmuró Steve, en un estado sereno, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

 

_ -Hasta el final de la línea, Punk- _ Siguió Bucky, compartiendo los sentires plácidos, devolviendo la mirada de amor que fue puesta en él. 

 

_ Quizá no eran los mismos que fueron antes, pero eran ellos, y estaba bien. _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, si llegaron hasta acá, ¡Muchas gracias por leer, no olviden comentar, compartir y votar.
> 
> Me inspiré en una minihistoria en Instragram que era básicamente esto, pero eran hermanos, y se suponía que iba a ser no más largo que 2000 o 3000 palabras, pero ya vimos como resultó eso.
> 
> Y bueno, ya sé que he estado increíblemente inactiva, debido a que iniciado pequeñas cosas individuales y no les dedico el tiempo suficiente para terminarlas, pero lo haré (Junto con La Vida de los Super Soldados) Esperen cosas pequeñas como esta antes de eso uwu
> 
> (Por cierto: Ahg, odié el final de Steve en Endgame y no sé si debería reflejarlo en un fic)
> 
> De nuevo, ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
